


Put Your Arms Around Me, I'm Home

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, Scisaac - Freeform, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Of course whenever Isaac would express any concern or ask what was wrong, Scott would brush it off and say he was ‘fine’. Scott McCall was always ‘fine’, even when he wasn’t.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Arms Around Me, I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on [tumblr](http://mccallingmehome.tumblr.com/post/127895515604/isaac-returns-and-hes-the-first-one-to-realize)

Even on separate continents, with over five thousand miles and oceans between them, Isaac could sense it. There was something in his emails, something about the words he used that just seemed off. He could hear it in his voice, it was hoarse and weary, and every now and then it would crack just a little. But mostly it was in his face. Scott’s smile usually beamed back at Isaac from his computer screen whenever they had the chance to chat. But lately that light had gone dim. Line’s of worry seemed to be constantly etched in his brow. Fatigue clouded his eyes and weighed down the dark bags underneath them, making him look more tired than any healthy teenager should.

Of course whenever Isaac would express any concern or ask what was wrong, Scott would brush it off and say he was ‘fine’. Scott McCall was always ‘fine’, even when he wasn't. Isaac had gotten so desperate to know what was going on that he actually called Stiles for the first time ever. Because if anyone would know what was going on with Scott it would be his best friend, right? But Stilinksi had seemed oblivious to anything that might be bothering Scott, too preoccupied with something on his own mind to be any help. Typical. It seemed whatever Scott was dealing with he was doing it on his own. But he wouldn’t have to for much longer.

Since he left Isaac hadn’t really thought that much about going back to Beacon Hills. He had made a life for himself in France and had come a long way in putting the ghost he’d left behind to rest. His friendship with Scott was really the tie he had to the place, and the only reason Isaac would have to go back. If Scott needed him. And even if he didn’t say it, Isaac knew that right now Scott needed  _someone_.

 

Isaac felt a lurch in his chest as the cab pulled up to the McCall house. A sort of longing, a sense of  _home_. Even though he had only stayed there for a short time, the McCall’s place felt more like home than the house he grew up in ever did. But maybe it was more about the people inside than the place itself. Isaac closed his eyes and concentrated. He registered the two heartbeats inside. He used to be comforted by the sound. He sometimes used to focus on their rhythm at night to help him sleep. It troubled him now, hearing the change in Scott’s heartbeat. The beats were still steady but somehow sounded heavier.

Isaac quickly paid the cab fare and got out of the car, gripping the duffel bag he’d packed in a hurry. Before the cab had even had a chance to pull away the front door swung open and there was Scott. Isaac slowly approached the still form in the doorway. He climb the steps and stood before Scott who looked back at him with wide, stunned eyes.

“Hey,” Isaac said. He watched Scott’s eyes fill up with tears and Isaac dropped his duffel bag as the Alpha threw his arms around him. Isaac held Scott tight, heart breaking with every muffled sob that escaped the face buried in his chest. He lifted a hand and ran it through Scott’s hair.

“It’s gonna be okay, Scott,” Isaac whispered, his own voice sounding a bit broken. “Whatever it is, I’m going to help you through it. I’m here now. I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
